


We Look Up to the Sky For Answers to Our Lives

by orphan_account



Series: The Only Thing That Matters [6]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Modern Setting - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Past Suicide Attempt, Pre established relationship, Smut, mentions of depression, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5012221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*hand gestures* Bran and Jojen keep getting caught?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Look Up to the Sky For Answers to Our Lives

**1:** Bran and Jojen fell onto Bran’s bed in a frantic cluster of lips and limbs. Jojen attempted to mumble out an apology but Bran just used it as an opportunity to run his tongue along the top of Jojen’s mouth.

Jojen let out a surprised moan and pressed his body closer to his boyfriend. Although he and Bran had been together officially for the better part of a year now, their relationship had always been pretty innocent up to this point. Just chaste kisses and watching Netflix while cuddling- not all that different than their friendship had been, honestly.

But now Bran was laying underneath Jojen, rubbing his crotch against Jojens’ own and sucking his neck like a pro. Jojen knew Bran wanted more- had maybe wanted more for a long time now- and Jojen was more than happy to oblige. He’d do anything for Bran, anything to make sure the boy he loved was happy. So when he felt Bran tugging at the hem of his sweater, Jojen happily leaned back and pulled it over his head.  

Bran smiled up at him, a cute smile that didn’t seem to belong in his situation. That definitely didn’t fit with the way he was rocking himself against Jojen’s body. Jojen moaned slightly, overwhelmed by the way he was feeling.

He tried to silence his own treacherous mouth by leaning down and attaching his mouth to Bran’s neck, biting down before licking over the rapidly colouring bruise. Bran let out a low gasp and grinded his hips up harder. Jojen tried to hold in the whimper the left his mouth, but it was beyond his control.

"Bran! Did you take my Avenged-” Arya barged into the room in a world wind of activity as she usually did. She paused for a moment at the sight of shirtless Jojen laying on top of her flustered brother and then smirked. “Sevenfold CD?”

“Uh, no.” Bran panted out, giving Arya a death glare. He wiggled uncomfortably under her gaze, sending a wave of pleasure through Jojen that he tried to cover up with a cough. Which didn’t work, judging by the shit-eating grin Arya shot him.

Right before she burst out laughing. And it wasn’t a nervous, uncomfortable laugh like the one she gave when she found out their Aunt Lysa had died… No, this was the “currently watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine” laugh. She genuinely thought this was hilarious.

Bran groaned as Jojen climbed off him, face bright red. Arya leaded up against Bran’s door and slid to the ground, tears stinging her eyes from the laughter.

“Oh my God, you guys were just-” Arya coughed on her laughter. “and I just- if I hadn’t- okay. Oh my God.”

Arya hiccupped on the floor for a while, while Bran gave her the dirtiest look he possibly could. Jojen fumbled for his shirt, not even noticing when he put it on backwards.

“Okay, you two have fun.” Arya finally stood up, still wheezing with laughter. “You can keep the CD, Bran. Use protection.”

“I don’t have your bloody CD, Arya!”

**2:** Bran came out on top of Jojen with a smirk. Jojen cocked his brow, neither used to this position nor expecting it. Bran simply returned the gesture and leaned down to press his teeth into Jojen’s neck lightly.

Jojen sighed in content and let his hand slide upwards into the over grown mess of Bran’s hair. As a tongue met his neck along with the teeth, he pressed his hips upwards and moaned slightly at the friction. He was starting to see why Bran liked having Jojen on top of him so much.

Since they terribly embarrassing first time, Bran had become accustomed to dragging Jojen off at random times to make out, nearly getting themselves into horrible situations. Many more times than once Jojen had been forced to separate himself from Bran before they ended up getting each other off in the middle of an empty hallway or somewhere else equally inappropriate. Despite the amount of making out they’d done in the past couple of weeks, they’d yet to see each other beyond shirtless.

But if the way Bran’s fingers were twitching around the buttons of Jojen’s jeans, that probably wouldn’t be the case for very long.  Jojen’s hips were moving unconsciously towards Bran’s hands until they were gone suddenly. Jojen whined in the back of his throat and Bran laughed quietly at him, before pulling his own shirt over his head.

Jojen took a long look at his boyfriend, his pale but freckled skin and small hips while smiling to himself. How he’d spent so many years being just friends with Brandon Stark he’d never understand. He was so in love with him and always had been, and it was truly pathetic what it had taken for Jojen to finally realize how it felt but the day he found out Bran returned his feelings was the day that Jojen Reed’s life seemed to become complete (while as complete as it could be at sixteen).

“What are you smiling at?” Bran asked him, narrowing his eyes while he moved his hips in a small, short pattern that made it slightly harder for Jojen to breathe.

“I just- fuck.” Jojen gasped at a particularly hard twist and actually had to close his eyes for a moment. Once he opened them, he moved his hands to rest on Bran’s bare hips and rubbed small circles on them with his thumbs. “I just really love you.”

A smile grew across Bran’s face and a softness appeared his eyes. He leaned forward to press his lips against Jojen’s, this kiss filled with emotion that Jojen knew Bran struggled to find the words for. As the kiss turned more heated, Jojen nipping at Bran’s bottom lip, Bran’s hands trailed up under Jojen’s shirt.

Once that shirt had also been removed, Jojen pushed himself upwards on the bed so that he was sitting up and Bran was straddling his waist. The two boys stared into each other’s eyes for a moment, each seeming to be looking for something in the others’ eyes. Jojen seemed to find what he was looking for and quickly moved to bite into Bran’s lip while his hand reached down between their bodies  to palm at Bran though his pants .

The sound of Bran’s bedroom door opening and a surprised gasp coming from the doorway caused Bran to launch back from Jojen’s lips and look over his shoulder. He found Jon standing there, a shocked expression settled on his face.

The two brothers held eye contact for a long time until Bran let out an irritated sigh. “What do you want?” He snapped. Jojen whimpered and buried his face into the crock of Bran’s neck, unable to believe this was actually happening again.

“Your mom wanted me to remind you that- uh-” Jon’s face was bright red. He seemed even more flustered than that time Sansa asked him- _rather loudly-_ where she could buy cheap condoms that actually worked properly in the middle of a family reunion (“How the bloody hell would I know?” “Well, I figured you and Ygritte had-” “Sansa!”). “To uh- do the dishes before she and Dad get home tonight because everybody else is going out.”

Bran narrowed his eyes at Jon with a shake of his head that made dark hair fall further across Jojen’s flushed face.

“You uhmm- erm, can probably do it later.” Jon backed out of the room slowly. “She also said that…. Uh…”

Bran sighed angrily. “What! What else did she say?”

“She said that Jojen is welcome to spend the night if he wants.” Jon said in a rush before closing the door behind him. Bran made a loud, irritated noise before taking Jojen’s head in his hands and kissing him lightly.

“You staying over?” Bran asked him, a small smile on his face.

“Staying over?” Jojen asked incredulously. “Are you kidding? I’m going home right now and praying that I never, ever have to see your family ever again!”

**3:** Jojen nearly tripped over his own shirt in the dark. In his defense, it was very hard to focus with Bran sucking on his collar bone and frantically trying to undo this pants.

It had been a long night for both of them, forced into a movie night with Arya and Meera. Not that the movie was bad, Jojen had actually rather enjoyed _Inside Out_ but Bran had clearly been bored through the whole thing. Less than half way through the movie Bran had reached over and started rubbing Jojen’s leg, moving higher slowly until Jojen was pretty sure he was going to die before they got back to Bran’s house. (Arya and Meera heading out to a party was the best damn thing Jojen had heard all night).  

Bran pushed Jojen up against the wall and smirked against his neck before biting down. Jojen let out a choked “a-ah” before pushing Bran away slightly.

“Can we- can we get the light?” Jojen panted. “I can’t see shit in here.”

Bran laughed lightly, nosing his face into Jojen’s neck. “Don’t worry about seeing, babe. Just feel.”

Jojen ran his hand through Bran’s hair quickly- just once- and laughed. “Come on, Bran Flakes. I want to see you.”

Bran looked up at Jojen from where he was placed and reached out to flick on the light. Suddenly, Jojen could see. He could see where their shirts had landed in a pile after being quickly thrown to the ground upon entering the room. He could see the “first place” trophy on the floor, which was what they’d apparently knocked to the floor when they’d come flying into the room while attached to each others’ lips. He could see Bran, whose face was so close to his own that he could count the freckles that stretched across his nose.

They kissed again, hungry for each other. Bran pulled his torso far enough away from Jojen’s to go back to fidgeting with his pants but not so far as to separate their lips. The kiss quickly became all teeth and tongue until Jojen had to pull away for oxygen. Bran took that opportunity to pull open the zipper of Jojen’s pants and push his hand inside.

Even with his boxer still keeping the skin from contacting skin, Jojen moaned out. The feeling was so much more than what they’d managed to achieve before. By this point, Jojen would have either pulled away because they were getting too heated in a public place or a member of Bran’s family would have walked in. But as far as Jojen knew, not a single Stark would be home for hours and they were placed in the privacy of Bran’s bedroom. He didn’t know exactly how far they’d go but he was willing and ready for anything Bran was.

Bran used his free hand to tug at Jojen’s hair and pulled him closer, Bran walking backwards towards what Jojen assumed was his bed while his other hand remained giving light touches and brushes inside Jojen’s pants.

“Fuck.” Bran breathed out. “Why do you have to wear such goddamn tight pants?”

Jojen laughed against his boyfriends’ mouth. “You know you love them.”

“Looks fucking great.” Bran said, leaning up against the wall across from the door and met Jojen’s gaze. His pupil were so dilated that his eyes almost seemed black. “But not exactly easy access.”

Jojen laughed again, leaning down to suck more marks where Bran’s neck connected with his shoulder. Bran gasped and gave Jojen a squeeze through the thin layer of clothing he boxer provided. Jojen moaned loudly and thrust into Bran’s gasp. Bran pulled a leg up and ran his foot along the back of Jojen’s leg.

“Hey, Bran, you home already?” Robb let himself into the room, oblivious. Jojen let out a startled a gasp, and even Bran seemed surprised (“Holy shit!”)  as he struggled to remove his hand from Jojen’s too tight pants. Robb yelped slightly and practically jumped back out of the room, slamming the door shut behind them.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

**4:** “Jojen, please.” Bran squirming underneath the heat from Jojen’s mouth. Jojen just hummed and continued kissing down his body, paying extra attention to sensitive areas like the nipples. Bran moaned and whimpered, withering against Jojen’s body and demanding to know when he got so good with his mouth.

So maybe Jojen had been watching more porn in the past month than he had in the rest of his life put together. So maybe Jojen had been getting himself more in the past month more than he ever had before he got together with Bran. So maybe Jojen was determined to show Bran that he could be good at this, too…. that he could be the tease once in a while.

“Jojen, come on!” Bran whined, wiggling his hips up in desperation. Jojen smiled down at him before slipping his fingers into the waistband of Bran’s boxers and tugging them down. It was a surprise to see Bran’s cock springing free and it made Jojen smile more. All these little, embarrassing moments had been leading up to this- Bran, naked and wanting right in Jojen’s line of sight.

Jojen reached out and wrapped a hand around Bran’s member, trying to to think through the fog in his mind. Surely it couldn’t be that different than what he’d do himself but at a different angle. So he did just that, slow and soft touches with curved upturns and thumb flicks across the head.

Soon enough, Bran was actually panting, with hips doing shallow thrusts into Jojen’s hand. The noises were like music to his ears, something he could spend the rest of his life listening to on repeat. He loved knowing that he made Bran sound like that, wanted to make him make more.

Leaning down slowly, Jojen flicked his tongue across the head of Bran’s dick to lap at the pre-cum settling there. Bran let out a noise that sounded closer to a broken sob than a moan, hips bucking upwards to keep Jojen’s mouth around him. Jojen was more than willing, wrapping his lips around Bran as much as he could (while making sure to cover his teeth) and using his hand on what he couldn’t fit.

“Well… This is really awkward.”  Sansa’s voice carried from the doorway. Jojen pulled his head back with a loud _pop_ and whipped around, letting his hands land on top of Bran’s cock to cover him as best he could. Bran yelped and threw his hands down overtop of Jojen’s. “Like, the most awkward thing to ever happen…. ever.”

“Goddamn it! Doesn’t anybody in this family knock?” Bran growled, his eyes flashing with rage. Sansa let out a small laugh.

“What are you talking about, Bran?” She shook her head. “Your door wasn’t even closed.”

Jojen felt his face turn red from anger rather than embarrassment this time. He looked up slowly, eyes narrowing at Bran. “What.”

Bran’s face was as pale as freshly fallen snow and his eyes wider than Jojen had ever seen them. “I uh… I thought I forgot something?”

Jojen yanked his hands away from Bran’s crotch and made a grab for his hoodie, pulling it over his head as he already started making his way for the door while trying to ignore the painful strain in his pants.

“No, Jojen, wait! It was an accident, I’m sorry!” Bran called after him but Jojen paid no regard, not even a glance over his shoulder. Sansa set him an apologetic smile as he pushed past her.

“If it makes you feel better, you seem to be better at sex stuff than Joffrey ever was.” She told him with a shrug. “And I’m sure he has much more experience than you.”

Jojen looked at her incredulously for a moment before looking warily at Bran, who was still covering his cock with his hands and looked damn near close to tears. “I hate you and your family.”

**5:** It was their one year anniversary and Jojen hadn’t spoken to Bran in almost two weeks. He avoided him in the hallways, kept the blinds down in his window and wouldn’t answer any texts. He didn’t even sit with Bran in class anymore, choosing to sit with Tommen Baratheon instead. Which probably hurt the most, because since when was Tommen a better choice than anybody?

Bran honestly hadn’t meant to leave the door open and was really starting to feel the loss of Jojen in his life. Not even in a sexual sense (although sure, Bran had never been more sexually frustrated in his life) but before this Bran hadn’t gone more than three days without seeing or talking to Jojen. He was starting to go a little crazy and his heart hurt basically all the time.

By the end of the first week of no Jojen, Bran stopped doing pretty much anything. His family, especially Sansa who was the only person who knew the reason Jojen wasn’t talking to him, tried their hardest to get Bran to open up and socialize but he refused. He spent his time sitting alone in his room listening to the Avenged Sevenfold CD he went and stole from Arya’s room after she said he could have it. Because really, this was all her fault. If she hadn’t come barging into his room for a CD he didn’t even have then he and Jojen would have just done it and everything would be fine between them right now.

Bran let out a loud huff and bit back the tears that seemed to be right on the edge of spilling at every point in time for the last two weeks. He kept replaying the _“I hate you and your family.”_ over and over in his head. At first, Bran didn’t think that Jojen had actually been serious. Pissed, yeah, but he’d get over it. That was until it was the next morning and the only reply Jojen had texted his apologies were “you’re taking the bus to school”.

When Bran’s ringtone chimed, he bounced over to his phone in hopes of it being from Jojen. At this point, even a break up text would be better than this horrible radio silence that was currently between them. As much as Bran really didn’t want Jojen to break up with him, he didn’t think he’d be able to handle this much longer. He was tempted to just send Jojen a link to that Shia Labeouf video. _Just do it! What are you waiting for!?!_

But the text was from Arya, which was confusing because his sister was home. Wasn’t she? All the message send was “come downstairs.” Sighing, and really hoping his family wasn’t staging some sort of intervention and hoping even more than Sansa hadn’t finally cracked and told people why Jojen had basically cut Bran out of his life, Bran stood and moved towards the door.

He got down into the living room, confused on why the house was so dark and quiet. He had been under the impression that his entire family would be home for the night. They’d barely left Bran alone since everything with Jojen had happened. He knew they were just worried about him and knew he probably hadn’t seemed like this in a long time. He could tell that they were reminded of the last time he’d seemed this bad… He himself was reminded of that more than anyone. The limp in his step was a constant reminder of how bad it had gotten, how bad it could get… but even that hadn’t hurt like this. And then he’d had Jojen…. he’d had Jojen every step of the way. Bran knew he never could have gotten through that time without Jojen, and wouldn’t even be alive if Jojen hadn’t found him in the first place. Jojen Reed had been his rock and Jojen was gone. Bran knew what happened when you lost your rock- you lost your footing and you drowned.

There was a note tapped to the television and even from three feet away Bran could see that it was written in Arya’s distinctive hand. Sighing he pulled it off and narrowed his eyes at it, struggling to read the chicken scratch his sister called “printing”.

_Bran…_

_I convinced everybody to go to the drive- in tonight. Which is 3 movies, meaning 6ish hours. I also took the liberty of calling Jojen this afternoon and dragging him over the phone for doing this. Until he told me what happened. Leaving the door open, Bran? Really? Then I dragged him again for not talking to you, and reminded him what you’ve been through, what we’ve all been through and made of point of letting him know that if he  kept up this behaviour I’d kick his ass._

_That being said, Bran you’re a moron. I love you, bro but come on. Jojen will be here in fifteen minutes assuming that you came downstairs as soon as I texted you. He seems willing to listen, and you both need to talk. He loves you, you love him and you need each together. I’m not into this sassy crap but if you don’t make up I’m pretty sure that I’ll never believe in love okay? Don’t shut him out the second he gets here, and don’t think just because you’ve been apologizing means he’s been hearing you. He’s been embarrassed in front of our entire family if what I’ve heard is right, and really if I was him I’d be pretty sick of it too. So listen to what he says, for the love of God, you two need to work on this communication crap (and locking doors apparently)._

_Please, Bran. Please._

Tears stung at Bran’s eyes. Out of all his siblings, Arya had been the most distant during his illness. Not because she loved him less but because she always lacked the sensitivity and emotional side that the other  Starks all seemed to have. So if she was making the effort to contact Jojen, get the family out of the house and write a letter pleading with him to keep trying then she must have been really, truly scared that Bran was going to try something again. He must have been even worse than he thought.

The doorbell rang and Bran wiped quickly at his tears, folding the note and sticking it in his back pocket and walking over to answer. Jojen stood on the front step, looking smaller than usual in his baggy black hoodie and skinny jeans. Bran realized with a painful pang to the heart that it was the same sweater he’d been wearing the day everything fell apart.

Jojen looked closely at him, eyes flicking all across his face. “Are you crying?” He asked, his voice small and insecure. It was then, the sound of Jojen’s voice, when Bran realized just how much his boyfriend (he still was, right?) had been hurt by Bran’s forgetfulness. Tears stung at his eyes again, slipping down his cheeks.

“Arya-” Bran sighed, wiping at the tears. “She said stuff, I’m just emotional. It’s fine, forget it.”

Jojen’s fingers twitched as though he wanted to reach out to Bran but he quickly stuffed them in his pockets. Bran wondered if he was seeing the day he found Bran, laying bloody and broken on the ground outside his bedroom window. To this day, he didn’t really know what had happened. Sure, the basics… Jojen had found him and called for Meera, holding onto Bran and making sure he was breathing and then refused to leave the hospital for the next 48 hours it took Bran to wake up. But they’d never talked about it, Bran had always been too afraid to ask. From that point on, even the slightest mention of Bran’s attempted suicide seemed to shake Jojen to his core.

Now he stood in front of Bran, refusing to even touch him because of simple minded mistake.

“It’s our one year.” Bran said suddenly, wincing at himself for his bluntness. Jojen’s gaze shot back to him, the hurt unmasked as it flashed across his face.

“You think I don’t know that, Brandon?” Jojen snapped but his voice didn’t hold anger, not really. He just sounded tired. “Of course I know that. I also know it’s been one year, seven months and seventeen days since you tried to kill yourself by jumping out your third story bedroom window. And that it’s been one year, seven months and seventeen days since I realized I was in love with you, that I’d been in love with you for years. And that it’s been one year, seven months and seventeen days since I watched you flat line in an ambulance. And that it’s been one year, seven months and seventeen days since I heard a doctor tell your family that chances were you would never wake up.”

How had nobody ever told Bran he had flat lined? Why had he never known that? “Then it’s also been one year, seven months and fifteen days since I woke up in the hospital asking for you within the hour.” Bran shot back, tears biting his eyes.

Jojen shook his head. “You mean it’s been one year, seven months and fifteen days since I was sitting in the hospital waiting room, having not slept in two days, still wearing the clothes with your blood on them and they wouldn’t let me see you because I wasn’t family.”

Bran hiccupped, unable to control the tears that were falling from his eyes now. “That was the worst part of it all.” He reached for Jojen, who just jerked away.

“Don’t do that.” He snipped, his voice as cold of the worst winter breeze. “Don’t ever fucking try to downplay what you went through! Don’t you ever try to make your mental illness about a relationship! Don’t do that!”

“Jojen that _was_ the worst part! Robb told me you were the one who found me and you weren’t even allowed in so I could thank you.” Bran was near sobbing now, continuously running his hands through his hair to have something to do with them.

Jojen let out a humourless laugh. “You wouldn’t have thanked me. You probably would have cursed me to hell, and then told me to fuck off.”

This time Bran did let out a sob, covering his face with his hands. Is that really what Jojen thought? Had Jojen always though that, that Bran wasn’t thankful for what he’d done?

“By the time I was allowed in to see you, you were hyped on three different anti-depressants, four different pain killers and about a million stories about what a hero I was.” Jojen swallowed hard. “You want to know what a hero I was that day? I found you there, laying unconscious and bloody on the ground… your body twisted in all sorts of horrible ways that I’ll never forget. And you know what I did? Forget everything you family ever told you. I sat down in the grass beside you and started crying like a fucking baby. Snot sobbing, hyperventilating, the whole works and I didn’t even know until long after that you’d tried to take your own life. I sat there for a good half an hour before Meera came out to see what was taking me so long getting the mail. She’s the one who really did everything, she’s the one you should have fallen in love with.”

Bran blinked at him. What could Jojen mean by that? “What are you talking about?”

Jojen closed his eyes for a long moment. “I never should have let us get together, Bran. This whole thing was wrong. You only loved me because you thought I saved your life but I did nothing. If anything I almost killed you, the doctors said if I’d found you earlier that they could have spared you the stupid coma and never would’ve had to revive you. You wouldn’t have lost two days of your life if I had just not acted like a fucking child for once in my life.”

“Jojen-” Bran shook his head. Is that what Jojen thought? Bran’s heart fell into his stomach, this had gotten so fucked up so fast.

Jojen threw his hands up into the air with a broken sob. “I mean look at me, I’m toxic! I’m horrible for you to be around! I threw a fit and stopped talking to my boyfriend for two weeks because he forgot to the close the door while I was sucking his dick!” Another sob. “And now I’m standing here, yelling at him, after his sister already told me that he seemed to be on the edge of another depression-related break down and that I needed to come over and help him! I’m seriously just the worst person, Bran. You’d be better off recovering without me around.”

“What are you on about, Jojen?” Bran asked, shaking his head quickly. “There would have been no recovery without you! You saved me a hundred times, even if you think you did nothing that day in the yard. I absolutely would have thanked you if you’d been allowed in to see me one year, seven months and fifteen days ago. You know why?”

Jojen just stared at him, his expression guarded.

“Because after I jumped from that window, the first thing that went through my mind was regret. I jumped and immediately afterwards I’d wished I hadn’t. I woke up and felt relief. Yeah, a large part was disappointed that I hadn’t died but an even bigger part of me was thankful that I lived. That I got the experience something good again, laugh again…. Try to make things work with the people I loved.” Bran wasn’t crying anymore, taking a step towards Jojen. This time, Jojen didn’t move away. “As for me only falling in love with you because I thought you saved my life- did you miss the part where I was asking for you within an hour of me waking up? My family hadn’t told me anything yet and I already wanted to see you.”

Bran reached and tugged Jojen’s hands from his pockets, holding them tightly in his own. They were cold and shaking, and Bran was suddenly reminded of the panic attacks Jojen used to get after his mother died. Bran wondered momentarily if he still knew what to do when one of them happened but pushed the thought away. “I was already in love with you, Jojen. I’ve always been in love with you. It didn’t matter who found me that day- it doesn’t matter. That person who jumped from that window will always be part of me and you’ll always be the person who knew how to handle that person. You stood by me through it before the attempt and long after.”

“But I-” Jojen started, still looking slightly closed off and nervous.

“Got mad at me because I did something stupid and thoughtless? Gave me the silent treatment because you were mad at me? Yelled at me and cried with me because we were fighting?” Bran laughed quietly, his laugh breaking off into a sob. “It’s a relationship, Jojen, you’re allowed to get mad at me. You’ve probably been mad at me a million times in the past year but didn’t say anything until you finally exploded over something small like leaving the door open while you sucked my dick, right?”

Jojen gave a small smile and squeezed Bran’s hands lightly in reply.

“Exactly. Jojen, we’re dating- you’re my boyfriend and have been a year now. You are allowed to get pissed off at me, you’re allowed to fight with me and tell when I’m doing something stupid or thoughtless or annoying. Yes, I have depression but that doesn’t mean you have to shelter me from how you’re feeling. You’re an equal part of this relationship and your feelings matter too.”

“You shouldn’t be apologizing to me. I acted like a dick.” Jojen shook his head, but readjusted their hands so their fingers were entwined. They stepped closer to each other, Bran biting his lip to hold back the smile. “Besides, I let you believe for the last year and seven months but I saved your life when I didn’t do-”

“Stop that. I don’t care what you did or didn’t do that day. It wasn’t the best day for either of us, trust me.” Bran shook his head again, needing Jojen to understand what he was saying. “I’m telling you right now if the roles had been reversed, and I’d been the one to find you like that on the ground I would have done the exact same thing.”

Jojen nodded slowly, eyes still brimming with tears. “I love you.”  

Bran brushed his nose against Jojen’s with a small giggle. “I know that, of course I know that. I love you too. I love you, I love you, and I love you. I’ll never stop saying it now. I love you Jojen Reed.”

Jojen’s cheeks were pink. Bran had never spoken those words before, Jojen had always figured he was either too afraid or just didn’t love Jojen back. But now he pressing feather light kisses to every part of Jojen’s face and muttering “I love you” every time he moved back to find another place. Jojen giggled and grabbed Bran’s cheeks to pull him in for a kiss. Light but long, loving and completely non-pressuring. Bran sighed contently.

When Jojen pulled away, he couldn’t even keep the smile off his face. “I love you, too.”

Bran nodded his head quickly, eyes still closed. “I missed you. God, I fucking missed you.” Then he closed the gap between them, forced Jojen’s mouth open with his own and licked inside. Jojen moaned, fumbling behind him to shut the door as Bran tugged his sweater hood to pull him in the house.

Bran broke away from the kiss at the sound of the door closing. He looked at it for a short moment before laughing slightly. “To be completely honest, I would have forgotten to do that.”

Jojen let out an irritated sigh and shook his head. Bran’s gaze shifted back to his boyfriends’ face, glancing at his lips for only a second before focusing on his eyes. “I’m sorry. I love you.”

Jojen brushed a kiss across Bran’s lips, pulling away before Bran could get carried away and enjoying the slight whimper his boyfriend gave. “You don’t get to use that against me now. You don’t get to just say I love you to get your way.”

Bran snickered and leaned in to nip at Jojen’s bottom lip slightly. “How about the last time I saw you, you had your mouth on my cock and then left me with a raging boner in the same room as my sister? Can I use that against you?”

“Bran.” Jojen said dully, leaning away slightly to show that he wasn’t amused. Bran grabbed hold of his hips and pulled back so that their chest pressed against each other.

“Alright, too soon I got it. Someday you’ll laugh about that, though, I’ll make sure of it.” He promised with a nod and smile. “How about…. it’s our anniversary and Arya has promised that my family won’t be home for six hours? Do I get what I want now?”

Jojen felt the blood rushing through his body at the deepening of Bran’ voice and actually had to clear his throat before he could reply. “That uh- that depends. What are you wanting?”

“I want you.” Bran whispered in his ear before nipping at it. Bran slid his hands up underneath Jojen’s shirt, and pressed them against his back muscles. Moaning slightly, Jojen pushed Bran back in the direction he hoped was the stairs. It seemed, however, that Bran had other ideas as he spun them around and pushed Jojen up against the wall.

Bran muttered a quick “aw, shit” as something tumbled off the wall and onto the ground with the distinct sound of shattering glass. Jojen tried to glance it but his face was being tugged back to continue frantically kissing which Jojen certainly wasn’t about to argue. Except maybe he was.

“Are you… are you sure you want to do this right now?” Jojen asked, rather short of breath as Bran ground his already hardening cock against Jojen’s. “I mean… we were just, fuck Bran, just sobbing in your front entry- oh God- entry way, we nearly broke up- shit…. is this a good idea?”

Bran meant his gaze and smiled, grinding his hips particularly hard making Jojen’s eyes flutter close and his head smack back against the wall. “I’ve heard make up sex is the best sex.”

“But my point is- oh my God, Bran- do you want our first time to be- fuuuuuck- make up sex?” Jojen stuttered out as Bran began nipping playfully at Jojen’s neck and palming at him through his jeans.

Bran sighed and pulled up, meeting Jojen’s gaze and pursing his lips. “No, Jojen. I don’t want our first time to be make up sex. I want our first time to be on our one year anniversary, after we had our first real emotional moment since we became official and I said that I love you for the first time.”

“Okay…” Jojen started nodding frantically as Bran kept palming at him through his pants. He’d be lying if he said wasn’t already close to coming right here. “Okay, fuck….. Okay. We should uh-”

Jojen’s words were cut off by Bran popping open his pants with a skill and starting to pull them down. He sucked hard at Jojen’s neck and Jojen swore his vision cut out for a moment, the entire world turning a white hot fire. He tugged Bran up by the hair and pressed their lips together again.

“Your room.” Jojen managed to get out between hard, fast kisses. Bran pulled back and raised his eyebrows. “We should move this to your room, Bran.”

“Why?” Bran asked with a tilt of the head and a cocky smirk. “My family isn’t here, we can do it anywhere. Hell, we can do it everywhere.”

Jojen shook his head. “You like the idea of getting caught, don’t you.”

Bran shrugged with a small smile. “It’s would sort of be exciting if it wasn’t awkwardly my family members.”

Jojen laughed and nipped Bran’s lip lightly, running his hands along the back of Bran’s legs. “I think that’s a kink we might have to re-visit later.”

Bran’s eyes light up and he kissed Jojen hard enough to bruise. Bran’s heart was beating so hard that it probably would have hurt if he stopped to care about it enough. But he didn't… all he cared about right now was how Jojen’s tongue felt moving against his, the obvious bulge in both his and Jojen’s pants and just how madly in love with Jojen he was.

Bran paused for a moment, thinking about the last several weeks. “Alright, I need to be kind of blunt right now.”

Jojen raised a brow and glanced down at Bran’s hand settled over top his cock. “More blunt than this?”

“Yes, asshole.” Bran said with a crinkle of the nose. “After like, two months of foreplay if I don’t want you to come three minutes into this should I get you off beforehand?” Jojen’s eyes widened and he attempted to stutter out a defense but Bran just shook his head and kissed him quickly. “Come on, Jojen, don’t you try to tell me aren’t close already.”

Jojen flushed, he’d really hoped that hadn’t been obvious. “I uh- I wouldn’t say no to you getting me off, that’s for sure. I’ve never…. I’ve never had anybody get me off before.”

Bran smiled. “Me neither. And I’ll hold you to return the favour later, love.”

Jojen nodded. “Obviously. I’m looking forward to-” His words were cut off by Bran quickly tugging his pants off his hips and letting them drop to the ground. Bran smiled, proud of himself before pulling Jojen’s hoodie up over his head and tossing it behind them. He pressed quick kisses to Jojen’s now bare chest before pulling on his boxers and letting those fall to the ground, too.

Bran took a long look at Jojen, the first time he’d seen him completely naked. His cock was slightly bigger than Bran’s own, but he didn’t dwell on this for long. He reached down and wrapped his hand around it slowly. His movements were slow and soft, trying to remember when Jojen had done to him just a few weeks ago. _Aha!_ He remembered, rolling his thumb across the tip with every up stroke.

Jojen was panting in Bran’s ear with slight moans breaking through every few moments that were a pleasant surprise. Despite Bran’s love for sounds directing in his ear, his mouth watered at the need to take Jojen in, to taste him. He lower himself to his knees slowly, trying not to stall the movements on his hand. Jojen moaned at the sight of him, and one hand slid through Bran’s fringe. Bran’s eyes fluttered closed at the feeling, something so small but also loving and meaningful.

Jojen groaned at the first feeling of Bran’s tongue to his tip and Bran was spurred on by this, quickly wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking softly. He jerked the shaft with his hand while he focused his mouth entirely on the tip, sucking and occasionally running his tongue along it.

He pulled his mouth away from the tip and licked a long line across the most prominent vein, earning himself a loud gasp and a hand tightening his hair. Bran moaned at the surprising bite of pain and swallowed as much of Jojen down as he could. He bobbed his head slowly- not wanting to get himself choked to death on Jojen’s cock- and used his hand to lightly palm at Jojen’s balls.

Jojen’s legs buckled and Bran swore he almost fell. His second hand joined the first in Bran’s hair and tugged upwards. “Ugh, Bran. Fuck, Bran, your mouth. I’m close.”

Bran put more effort into actions until Jojen came, filling his mouth while the boy let out a broken sob. Bran waited until was sure Jojen had finished even the slightest aftershocks before letting him have his cock back. Once Bran’s mouth had been removed, Jojen sunk down to the floor and stared at Bran in disbelief.

“That was- you are-” Jojen shook his head, at a complete loss for words. He reached out and licked into Bran’s mouth, moaning slightly when he tasted what could only be himself. “I fucking love you.”

“I love you, too.” Bran said, it coming out more like whimper as his body was screaming in desperation. Jojen’s eyes went wide and his gaze quickly dropped down to Bran’s crotch.

“Oh my God. I lost myself there for a second, I’m so sorry.” Jojen grabbed hold of Bran’s arms and pulled them both. “Seriously, my bad. I got you, Bran, but we’re going to your room.”

Bran started shaking his head frantically. “Jojen, Jojen, please I’m not going to make it there. Please, now.”

Jojen smiled, enjoying the sound of Bran begging to be touched. “I said I got you, Bran.” He reached out and grabbed hold on Bran underneath the thighs and hoisting him upwards. Bran let out a slight yelp and grabbed onto Jojen’s shoulders hard enough to leave light bruises. Jojen smiled smiled at catching his boyfriend off guard and if Bran’s way of retaliating was to grind his body against Jojen’s the whole way to his bedroom than that was perfectly okay. The only thing more pathetic than how fast Jojen came was how fast he found himself getting hard again.  

He kicked open the door to Bran’s room, not even bothering to close it behind them (oops) and dropped Bran rather unceremoniously onto the bed before climbing over him on all fours. Bran watched Jojen crawl towards him, pupils completely blown.

“What do you want?” Jojen asked, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Bran’s neck while enjoying the smell of his sweat.

“I want…” Bran gasped and moaned loudly as Jojen began unbuttoning his pants and tugging them down. “I want you, I want everything with you.”

Jojen shifted so that he was leaning over Bran, just far enough away that the boy couldn’t connect their lips without moving away the hands that were undressing him. He smiled at his boyfriend and shook his head slightly.

“Do you have any stuff?” Jojen asked him with a held tilt. “Lube, maybe? You’ll be wanting that if you want everything.”

Bran burst out laughing for a short moment. “Babe, I’ve been fingering myself regularly for last month. Of course I have lube and need some serious change.”

Jojen groaned, the image of Bran taking himself apart with his own hands branding his eye lids. “Fuck, Bran.” He shook his head, biting at his own lip. “Warn a guy before you go spewing out shit like that.”

Bran smiled up at him. “You have no idea how many times I came imaging this. You’re fingers inside me inside of my own… my God, you don’t even know how hard it’s been to control myself around you.” Bran laughed slightly. “Everytime we’re together I’m just sitting there imagining, _what if nobody else was here? What if he was naked? What if he could just fuck me right here, right now?_ It was torture.”

Jojen moaned, moving to quickly remove Bran’s shirt from this pale torso. Honestly, who knew that Bran’s mouth could spill such filth and why the fuck hadn’t they told him? Jojen leaned down to kiss quickly down Bran’s chest and stomach, hands pooling underneath his ass and let them just rest there.

Bran whimpered, not entirely sure if he wanted to push up towards Jojen’s mouth or down towards his hands. The experience porn and Bran had given himself had not prepared him for this, and Bran was positive that he wouldn’t last long. Sighing, Bran reached down and ran his fingers through Jojen’s sandy hair.

Jojen looked up at him and gave his boyfriend a smile that was too sickeningly sweet to fit this moment. “You might want to be getting that lube out now.”

Bran let in a sharp intake of breath and nodded frantically, jumping up to grab a bottle of lube and condom from the top dresser drawer. Jojen cocked his brow at the sight of the condom and smiled slightly. “Been fingering yourself using a condom, too, Bran?”

Bran narrowed his eyes, climbing into Jojen’s lap. “I wanted to be prepared for when this finally happened. Been waiting a bloody long time, you know.”

“I know. Me too.” Jojen nodded, taking hold of Bran’s hips and sucking lightly on his bottom lip until Bran let out a loud whimper and starting rocking his body in Jojen’s lap. Jojen mewled and moved to lay Bran back down on the bed, pressing himself up against the boys’ body.

“You’re sure about this, ya?” Jojen asked him, holding the bottle of lube in his hands but yet to open it. Bran let out a noise closer to a growl than a whimper.

“Yes! Jojen, what part of _I’ve gotten myself off everyday to the thought of you fucking me_ did you miss?” Bran asked, shaking his head and wiggling his hips up against Jojen’s. Jojen moaned loudly and popped the bottle open.

“Fuck, mmmm, okay yeah.” Jojen sighed as he warmed the gel in his hands. “Just tell me if you change your mind or if I something I do isn’t okay. That’s important.”

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Bran panted as Jojen’s finger brushed across his entrance to allow him to get used to the feeling. He pushed himself down to meet Jojen’s hand and show him just how ready he was. Jojen whimpered and slide one finger inside.

And yeah, it felt good but after only a few moment Bran felt himself needing more. “Jojen… Jojen.” Bran babbled, hands brushing at Jojen’s fringe. “Come on, this isn’t my first time with fingers up my ass. Please, I just… I need more Jojen, please.”

Jojen hummed, amused by the desperation in his boyfriends’ voice and slipped a second finger inside. Using the lubrication from the first, Jojen moved his fingers at a slow pace, crooked upwards in hope of finding something. He knew he had when Bran let out a yelp and his hips bucked upwards.

“Oh fucking hell, Jojen.” Bran moaned out, eyes falling shut,  making Jojen thankful not for the first time that his family was out. “Right there. Again.”

Jojen wasn’t surprise that Bran was bossy in bed, and scissored his fingers while crocking upwards and hitting that spot with every thrust. Bran’s grip tightening in Jojen’s hair as the boy spreading him open for a third. Bran had really no doubt that Jojen could make me come just like this.

“Bran.” Jojen voice sounded hoarse and much closer than Bran had expected. He opened his eyes and found Jojen leaning over top of him with his fingers still moving with sure jabs. “Bran, are you ready?”

Jojen sounded utterly wrecked and Bran understood because he was feeling the same way too. He was sure that if Jojen didn’t fuck him right now, Bran was going to come without being fucked at all and he didn’t want that.

“Oh fuck, way more than ready.” Bran nodded, running his hands through Jojen’s hair and unconsciously twitching his hips down to meet Jojen’s fingers. “I’m not going to last much longer if you don’t fuck me now.”

Jojen nodded, his throat going dry. He reached again for the bottle of lube, spreading it across his length with a muffled groaned. Bran watched, entranced by his actions and when Jojen reached for the condom Bran took it from his grasp.

“I want to do it.”

Jojen nodded again as Bran ripped the packaging open with his teeth and rolled it on over Jojen’s length. Jojen let out a hiss and banded over Bran’s body as the sensitive of having a hand on his length. Soon Bran pulled Jojen closer, wrapping his legs around his waist and leaving Jojen flush his body. Bran took hold of Jojen and lined him up with his entrance, pushing down against him.

“Jojen, please. I’m going to die.” Bran whimpered, wiggling against him. Jojen smiled and pressed his lips onto his forehead, pushing his head into the Bran. Bran gasped loudly and pushed himself downwards, to allow more of Jojen to enter him.

Jojen made his movements slow and sure, Bran gasping and panting underneath. “Jojen, come on. Please, I’m not going to break. Please.”

Jojen smiled at him and quickened his pace. Bran panted underneath him, reaching his hand down to stroke at himself. Jojen quickly knocked his hand away and took hold of Bran’s cock himself. “I said I got you, Bran.”

Bran pulled Jojen down by the hair and kissed as his orgasm hit without warning. He moaned lowly and tugged on Jojen’s hair hard enough to cause pain that Jojen couldn’t be bothered to concern himself with at this moment.

“Oh God, oh God… fuck fuck fuck.” Jojen moaned out as he came just moments after Bran. He stilled for a moment with small rolls of the hips. He moved from inside Bran, whom whimpered at over sensitivity, and laid down on his back, panting and staring at the ceiling.

Bran rolled over and wrapped his arms around Jojen’s mid-section. He looked up, letting his head rest on Jojen’s chest and smiled. “So… my family won’t be back for like five hours.”

Jojen nodded slightly, raising his brow in question.

“What do you say we set an alarm on my phone for an hour nap and then round two?” Bran asked hopefully with a smile. Jojen burst out laughing.

“Oh my God, you are literally the horniest person I have ever met.”

“Yeah, but you’re in love with me.”

Jojen opened his mouth to reply, his finger leaving light circles on Bran’s bare skin but was cut off by the sound of Bran’s phone chiming in the background.

_Arya: Did you do it?_

_Bran: You’ll need to be more specific, we did a… lot of things Arya_

_Arya: Oh thank God, so we don’t have to afraid to come into your room anymore?_

_Bran: I’d knock everytime. I plan on doing this again often ;)_

_Arya: ok that’s gross._


End file.
